Stupid Cupid
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: 14 de febrero. ¿Porque diablos todos hablan de amor, corazones y cursilerias? Arthur no logra entender esa fecha y no quiere saber nada de ella. Hasta que recibe una llamada de cierto japones muy confusa.


_**Stupid Cupid.**_

San Valentin. Cupido, corazones, chocolates, amour por todas partes. A la solterona cuarentona de mi le inspiro para muchas historias y esta cancioncita de Mandy Moore me inspiro demasiado, asi que aqui les dejo otro fic AsaKiku.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece pero apuesto que se invento en Corea dazeee~~

**Advertencias:** Un cejon bastante paranoico, un japones tan inocente como las peliculas de disney y un coreano el cual no dejara en paz al pequeño japones.

* * *

-Bloody Hell!- grito el britanico lanzando el control hacia el televisor, haciendo que esta se apagara por el impacto. -Stupid Cupid! Fuck you!- tomo uno de los cojines del sillon y se cubrio e rostro. Totalmente alterado. No entendia como era posible que de 360 canales de cable, todos, sin exclusiones, todos los malditos canales hablaban sobre corazones, amor, chocolates y Cupido. El telefono inicio a sonar por vigesima quinta vez, de seguro era de nuevo el galo pidiendo que ese dia dejara expresarle todo su amour. O talvez era el ruso pidiendole que en esa fecha tan especial porfin decidiera hacerce uno con el. Odiaba esa fecha, aunque despues de todo el primer pais donde se celebro el dia de San Valentin fue en Reino Unido y de ahi en adelante se extendio la festividad por todo el mundo. El telefono siguio sonando hasta que por fin el britanico se digno a contestar.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito -¡Ya deja de llamar!- al otro lado de la linea se quedaron en silencio.

-L-lo lamento Inglaterra-san- hablo el japones un tanto nervioso. El corazon del ingles inicio a latir con rapidez y su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza.

-Ja-japon, espera- le pidio el rubio antes de que el otro colgara -Lo siento, crei que eras Francia-

-Ahh... esto... no se preocupe Inglaterra-san- el chico se quedo en silencio, el corazon de Arthur en ningun momento se tranquilizo, por una razon que no lograba entender.

-Y... ¿se te ofrecia algo Japon?- el chico no respondio al instante.

-Etto... bueno... yo...- inicio a titubear -Yo solo... queria saber como se celebra San Valentin en Reino Unido- ¿porque habia preguntado eso? Japon se lamento al otro lado de la linea por ponerse nervioso y cambiar de tema. En cambio Iggy suspiro abatido, molesto porque una vez mas ese angelito en pañales entrometido se habia colado en la conversacion. ¿Porque demonios le daban tanta importancia a ese dia?

-No es nada fuera de lo comun, las parejas expresan su amor con flores, chocolates, tambien muchos jovenes aprovechan la fecha para declararse- se detuvo en seco y su voz inicio a temblar, sin lograr entender porque se ponia tan nervioso al hablar sobre amor con esa persona -Pero es otra fecha mas en el calendario, yo no suelo celebrarlo- inicio a reir falsamenten. Le costaba respirar a causa de la rapidez con la que su corazon bombeaba la sangre por sus venas.

-Oh- musito el japones con un extraño tono de voz pero despues rio suavemente -En mi pais solo las mujeres suelen regalar chocolates, un mes despues, el 14 de marzo los hombres responden regalanndo chocolates o flores blancas, solemos llamarle dia blanco-

-Hee... suena bien... y... ¿alguna chica te ha regalado chocolate? hizo la pregunta sin pensar, pero realmente queria saber si Kiku tenia alguien especial.

-Aun no- respondio el japones con un hilo de voz -Pero Italia-san me mando unas botellas de vino algo costosas y China-san me envio unos manjus de chocolate muy deliciosos, pero... aun no recibo los chocolates que me moria por recibir- el corazon de Arthur se detuvo. ¿Quien era esa persona de la que Japon esperaba chocolates?

-¿Quien es esa persona?- pregunto sin mas, pero antes de que el asiatico pudiera responder se escucho una voz chillona al otro lado de la linea.

-Aniki, te traje el chocolate que tanto esperabas dazeee- grito un chico pero era sencillo saber quien era por la proxima frase -El mejor chocolate esta hecho en Corea- si, era mas que obvio quien era.

-Y-yong soo ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto apenado el japones, o eso le parecio a Iggy.

-Vine a darte tu regalo de San Valentin, daze- grito una vez mas mientras un ajetreo se escuchaba al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Ja-japon?- pregunto Arthur, pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro.

-E-espera! No toques eso!- grito el asiatico -D-detente, eso duele Yong Soo!- el japones se escuchaba realmente molesto.

-Seguro te gustara aniki- respondio la otra voz.

-¡Oye! saca eso de ahi ahora mismo, o si no...- Arthur trago saliva.

-¿o si no?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Ah.. lo siento Inglaterra-san, debo colgar- el ojiesmeralda intento pedirle que no lo hiciera pero fue demasiado tarde, la llamada se corto.

-¿No toques eso? ¿seguro te gustara? ¿saca eso de ahi?- esas frases rondaban su mente. Sacudio su cabeza intentando sacar esas imagenes de su mente. Se recosto en el sofa e intento dormir, pero le era imposible dormir. ¿Acaso el chocolate que esperaba Japon era el de Corea? Si era asi ¿porque le habia llamado a el? ¿acaso se trataba de una indirecta para decirle que queria que le regalara un chocolate? eso queria decir que ¿Japon estaba enamorado de el? Su corazon volvio a latir con rapidez y se cubrio el rostro con un cojin.

-Maldicion... creo que estoy pensando demasiado- suspiro, pensando que quizas ese estupido Cupido no era tan malo. Decidio llamarle a Japon una vez mas pero esta vez el que no contestaba era el asiatico. Quizas si se habia equivocado. Y a la persona a la que esperaba el pelinegro era a Corea. Volvio a marcar pero no contestaban, iniciaba a desesperarse. Hasta que a la tercera llamada contestaron.

-¿Japon?- pregunto con rapidez Arthur, pero la voz que escucho fue la del coreano.

-Lo siento, por el momento no podemos contestarte, aniki esta muy ocupado haciendo cosas divertidas con Yong Soo, deja tu mensaje despues del tono daze-

-Yong Soo! deja de actuar como contestadora- grito el japones a lo lejos.

-P-pero no quiero que nadie nos moleste aniki- dijo lloroso el coreano.

-Que va si la gente se entera, despues de todo no es nada fuera de lo comun y menos en este dia-

-Pero yo queria que fuera un secreto solo de Aniki y mio-

-¿En ese caso porque le avisaste a Mei mei que lo hariamos esta noche?-

-Mei mei debia enterarse, despues de todo es la primera vez que lo hacemos aniki y yo-

-¿Y por esa razon tambien le avisaron a Hungria?- grito molesto el japones -Ahora tengo que soportarla en la casa con una camara de video-

-Pero eso normal, mucha gente famosa graba ese tipo de videos, es de lo mas comun-

-Para mi, esto es algo privado, no pienso compartir con todo mundo mis tecnicas-

-¿Entonces soy importante para aniki? ¿por eso me enseñas solo a mi?- el pelinegro suspiro.

-Claro que si Yong Soo, asi que ahora disculpate con la persona que llamo y sigamos con lo nuestro que no tengo tiempo- Arthur dejo caer el telefono, sin creer lo que se acababa de oir. Colgo al instante, sin duda alguna cupido era un maldito estupido.

-Agh! idiota! se supone que cuando lanzas tus flechitas debes asegurarte de que a los dos le de- ahora le gritaba al aire mientras lanzaba los cojines con frenesi a la ventana. No estaba seguro de lo que habia escuchado pero ¿que pensar con ese tipo de frases? -Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-

Tomo el primer vuelo que encontro a Japon. Estaba loco, muchas de las naciones europeas se lo repetian, pero no encontraba otra manera de solucionarlo. El vuelo tardo unas cuantas horas, sabia que para cuando llegara el coreano ya no estaria ahi, pero no estaria de mas preguntarle lo sucedido a Japon. Compro una caja de chocolates en el aeropuerto, no era mucho pero si su primer teoria era correcta si podia darle su chocolate al japones. Cuando llego tomo un taxi directamente a la casa del japones. Sin embargo nunca imagino con lo que se encontraria.

-¿Inglaterra-san?- pregunto el japones abriendo la puerta de su casa. Tenia los cabellos desordenados y la cara manchanda de un liquido blancoso. Arthur no supo que decir ante la escena. Se escucho como algo se quebraba dentro de la casa. -¿Que diablos hiciste ahora Yong Soo?- grito enojado el japones, cosa que extraño al britanico pues nunca lo habia visto tan alterado.

-Ya tiro toda la harina- grito acusadoramente la hungara.

-Yo no fui daze! aparte Hungria fue la que rompio los huevos- Kiku suspiro.

-Lo siento Inglaterra-san, hay un problema ahora mismo en la cocina, si gusta pase a la sala en lo que limpio- el britanico entro, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada curiosa a la cocina, donde estaba el coreano cubierto de blanco con un mandil y una Hungria muy divertida sin dejar de grabar cuanto veia.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto inocentemente el britanico.

-Ehh, no. Yong Soo vino esta mañana, queria preparar chocolate, pero es un desastre total- volvio a suspirar. -Eh probado mucho chocolate hoy... y no precisamente muy bueno- suspiro, el coreano grito desde la cocina.

-El mejor chocolate es el de Corea- Kiku volvio a suspirar.

-Al final de cuentas no recibi el chocolate que queria- Arthur lo miro curioso.

-Japon ¿de quien era ese chocolate que esperabas?- los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron sorprendido.

-Bueno no lo esperaba, pero tenia muchas ganas de probar el chocolate de Suiza-san, bueno, dicen que el mejor chocolate es el suizo, pero creo que las relaciones de nuestros paises no son tan buenas como para recibir un regalo de el, supongo que la proxima vez tendre que visitar el pais para probar el chocolate- dijo Kiku con una ligera sonrisa. Arthur se deprimio mientras sonreia, al fin de cuentas habia malentendido todo totalmente.

-Por cierto... esto es para usted- dijo el pelinegro algo sonrojando sacando una pequeña bolsa con chocolates -Los hize ahora junto con Yong Soo-

-Yo no hize para ti, dazeee- grito el coreano al ingles. Hungria siguio grabando.

-Ah... gracias- dijo Arthur tomando el chocolate, y recordo por lo que habia ido, saco la caja de chocolates de la bolsa y se la entrego. -Tambien traje algo para ti- le entrego la caja y Kiku sonrio, abrazando al ingles.

-Gracias Inglaterra-san- dijo mientras besaba ligeramente su mejilla, arrancando un grito de emocion de los labios de la hungara.

-Aniki no me dio chocolate a mi- grito el coreano entre lagrimas.

-Calla corea, que esta escena se pone buena- le golpeo la hungara grabando a los dos tortolos.

* * *

Hahahaha me salio todo raro, es a causa del chocolate que comi ahora, creo que me excedi -w- aparte de que traigo gripa asi que ando como que toda ida.

Este fic es regalo para dos personitas: Mi _**Lawlipop **_y _**Hime-chan **_nwn espero les guste.

_**Feliz san valentin.**_

Y si dejan reviews haran que esta loca coreana encuentre un chocolate mas x3


End file.
